<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serotonina y Dopamina by newyorkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548287">Serotonina y Dopamina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues'>newyorkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroYaku Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kuroo is a nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou tiene su fuente personal de serotonina y dopamina. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la felicidad podía venir en un frasco tan pequeño?</p>
<p>Día 4 — Química y biología.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroYaku Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KuroYaku Week2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serotonina y Dopamina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Día 4:</strong> Química y biología</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo no sabría explicar cómo realmente, pero siempre fue un fanático empedernido de la química y la biología.</p>
<p>Sí, él sabía que aquello se leía como si fuera un gigantesco nerd, pero no podía evitarlo. De niño, Kuroo había soñado con ser un doctor —al punto que casi obligó a sus a abuelos que le dieran un estetoscopio de regalo y le hicieran una pequeña bata blanca a mano.</p>
<p>Con el correr de los años abandonó aquel sueño infantil de ser un doctor y se interesó por la parte más dura de las ciencias. Le gustaba experimentar con elementos caseros como una botella de Coca Cola y un paquete de <em>mento’s</em> para provocar explosiones. ¡Incluso se fabricó su primer volcán con lava falsa para cuando tenía los diez años!</p>
<p>La mente de Kuroo era un lugar inquieto y voraz. Los libros de química en su estantería nunca eran suficientes, y la biología jamás podía volverse aburrida.</p>
<p>Cuando cumplió los doce años, cuando el pequeño Kuroo todavía no alcanzaba la gran estatura que consiguió unos cuantos años más tarde, un par de bravucones de su clase se la agarraron con él a causa de que le reveló a la maestra que <em>sí</em> tenían tarea cuando ella no lo recordaba.</p>
<p>Su versión adulta se daba cuenta de lo rastrero que era aquello, pero su yo infantil no lo había considerado como un verdadero problema. ¡Él se <em>esforzó</em> en su tarea de ciencias! ¡Estaba orgulloso! ¡No entendía por qué la gente no se tomaba el tiempo de aprender más sobre aquella área tan maravillosa…!</p>
<p>Pero solo era un niño obsesionado con sus asignaturas favoritas. Y aquellos más grandotes de su clase no lo veían de aquella forma.</p>
<p>—<em>Oh</em>, ahí va el nerd gracias al cual nos pusieron un cero hoy —masculló uno de ellos tras tronarse los dedos—. Ya que tanto le gustan los ceros, vamos a hacer que le queden <em>cero</em> huesos sanos en el cuerpo.</p>
<p>Kuroo estaba seguro que comenzó a segregar adrenalina como loco. Su corazón latió más rápido y sus pulmones no podían juntar el aire suficiente. Sus músculos se quedaron petrificados y la mente se le puso en blanco como una computadora con imagen clavada.</p>
<p>Además, la oxitocina en el cuerpo de Kuroo no fue la suficiente como para no paralizarle a causa del terror que sintió de esos niños más grandes y malvados.</p>
<p>Era un hecho.</p>
<p>Iban a molerlo en mil pedacitos.</p>
<p>Tal vez ni tendría fuerzas para regresar a su casa para que le pudieran curar las heridas. Tampoco podría ver otra vez a Kenma, su mejor amigo. Kuroo ya no podría ser un científico —aunque, al final del día, nunca lo fue.</p>
<p>¿Qué clase de chico era Kuroo si no podía defenderse de cuatro bravucones que ahora lo acorralaban en un pasillo abierto cerca de las canchas de la escuela? No había ni un alma allí. Tampoco podría gritar para ser escuchado.</p>
<p>Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al encontrarse en una situación de vida o muerte.</p>
<p>Aquello ya no era una hipótesis sin confirmar. Kuroo iba a joderse esa misma tarde.</p>
<p>—¡Eh! —masculló una vocecilla aguda, pero feroz, a espaldas de los bravucones—. ¿Por qué no te metes con gente de tu tamaño y capacidad intelectual? Ah, espera… solo podrían meterse entre ustedes solos…</p>
<p>—¿Huh? ¿Quién se atreve a…? —El líder de la pandilla se volteó, pero se echó a reír cuando descubrió a su interlocutor—. ¡Ah! Pero si es la hormiguita roja. ¿También quieres que te rompamos los huesos?</p>
<p>Kuroo ladeó la cabeza para mirar entre las piernas de sus agresores. En efecto, era a quienes en la clase llamaban la <em>hormiguita roja</em> debido a su tamaño.</p>
<p>Yaku Morisuke. Y traía un palo de hockey más alto que él recargado sobre el hombro.</p>
<p>Ah, pero si la mayoría de ellos hubiera sabido la verdad sobre las hormigas rojas…</p>
<p>¡Podían ser pequeñas, pero eran de los insectos más agresivos y feroces! Kuroo estaba seguro que Yaku se ganó a pulso aquel apodo. Todavía recordaba al niño que solía molestarlo el año anterior y que tuvo que cambiarse de escuela después de que Yaku se cansara y lo mordiera tan fuerte en el brazo que lo hizo sangrar.</p>
<p>En ese momento todo su sistema hormonal se disparó. El pulso ya no se sentía tan feroz y su cuerpo entero dejó de sentir la locura de una adrenalina que poco a poco se iba disipando.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo entero se relajó al sentirse un poco protegido, y su cerebro casi sintió paz de imaginar que podría vivir al menos <em>un</em> día más.</p>
<p>A su alrededor la cosa también enloqueció, debido a que los bravucones ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de echarse a reír con fuerza ya que Yaku le dio al líder de ellos en el trasero con su palo de hockey.</p>
<p>Kuroo se agazapó contra sus rodillas mientras los observaba tratando de tratar al enano —el cual era muy ágil y, si no se cuidaban, les acabaría rompiendo la cabeza con ese trozo de madera que sabía manejar perfectamente bien.</p>
<p>—¡Corran! —les gritó Yaku en cuanto uno a uno empezaron a escapar a los gritos. Agitó su puñito en el aire—. ¡Corran, como las ratas que son…! ¡Y tú!</p>
<p>Giró hasta Kuroo tan rápido que le hizo dar un salto. Lo poco que se había relajado al ver a ese enano —al cual debía sacarle una cabeza de altura— de cabello claro, se fue en cuanto sintió sus pequeños ojos maliciosos clavados en él.</p>
<p>Lo señaló con su palo de hockey. La adrenalina otra vez bulló por todo su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—¡Te patearé el culo si vuelves a meterte en problemas! ¡O a decirle a la maestra sobre la tarea! —gruñó Yaku—. Hoy te perdono porque no sabías nada, ¡pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, soplón!</p>
<p>Kuroo le vio darse la vuelta e irse dando cortas zancadas con sus piernas flacuchas. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo —y tuvo que llevarse una mano al corazón para comprobar que no acababa de caer muerto a causa de un infarto.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo entero era un revoltijo de sensaciones gracias a ¿su salvador?</p>
<p>Un mocoso más bajo, agresivo y grosero al que llamaban <em>hormiga roja</em> debido a su mal carácter. Ese tipo de ser humano acababa de salvar a Kuroo.</p>
<p>Creyó que nada tenía que hacer un amante de las ciencias como él con un chico con tan poco ácido <em>docosahexaenoico</em> en su sistema nervioso. Por algo no hacía la tarea. Por supuesto.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que parecía gravitar cerca de Yaku Morisuke, y no entendía la razón. Pero su cuerpo claro que lo hacía.</p>
<p>Buscaba constantemente la cercanía de Yaku para volver a sentir esa clase de paz por todos lados. Por muy irónico que aquello pudiera ser.</p>
<p>Le observaba de vez en cuando en la clase, y buscaba excusas para sentarse junto a él en la mesa del almuerzo; incluso descubrió que ambos se meterían juntos al club de voleibol, y nunca podría haber imaginado que aquello les acabaría uniendo más que nunca.</p>
<p>La vida no era tan dura y rígida como su amada ciencia. Las cosas, a veces, se torcían de maneras sorprendentes.</p>
<p>Ocho años después de aquel encuentro lleno de adrenalina y poca oxcitocina, Kuroo recordaba viejas anécdotas del pasado mientras Yaku dormitaba entre sus brazos luego de recostarse en el sofá a ver unos documentales de biología.</p>
<p>Puede que Kuroo no se dedicara a las ciencias duras como soñó de niño, pero no se quejaba con su vida. Sobre todo, cuando podía enredar los dedos en el desordenado pelo claro de Yaku y oler el perfume a lavanda que desprendía su piel plagada de pecas casi imperceptibles.</p>
<p>La gente solía sorprenderse al mirarlo de cerca, pero es que ninguno de ellos podía explorar su cuerpo de la manera en que Kuroo lo hacía todos los días.</p>
<p>—Serotonina y dopamina —dijo de repente para sí mismo mientras le observaba babear sobre su pecho—, así que de verdad era eso lo que sentí la primera vez que vi a este estúpido.</p>
<p>—Sabes que puedo escucharte, ¿no? —gruñó Yaku y la vibración resonó por todo su cuerpo; se agazapó más contra él sin abrir los ojos—. Como sigas diciendo mierdas que no entiendo, te voy a golpear.</p>
<p>Kuroo hizo una sonrisa ladina. De niño había sido más tímido y tranquilo, pero juntarse con Yaku le había ayudado a volverse una persona mucho más burlista. Hacer enojar a ese enano cascarrabias era su propia fuente personal de serotonina.</p>
<p>Quizá porque parecía un gatito molesto y arrugaba la nariz; ahora que podía verlo de cerca, era como si las diminutas pecas de su tersa piel fueran estrellitas que se juntaban para formar una constelación.</p>
<p>—Te pasa por no consumir ácido <em>docosahexaenoico</em> —dijo Kuroo con voz rasposa y cargada de seriedad—. Pero ya tienes veinte años. No hay remedio para arreglar este desastre.</p>
<p>Yaku abrió un solo ojo, adormilado. Miró de forma feroz a la sonrisa maligna que Kuroo esbozaba poco a poco antes de transformarse en una carcajada. Le pellizcó fugazmente en uno de los pezones para hacerlo chillar de dolor.</p>
<p>Volvió a cerrar los dos ojos y recostó la mejilla contra su corazón. Sus dedos diminutos se metieron debajo de su camiseta para descansar sobre su estómago plano en busca de un poco de calor. De verdad era como un gatito.</p>
<p>Kuroo podría haber tenido una sobredosis de dopamina en ese mismo momento. Se le escapaba de todos los poros.</p>
<p>—Así que… serotonina y dopamina —resopló Yaku, y sintió la respiración caliente contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué mierda es eso?</p>
<p>Kuroo deslizó su mano enorme desde la curva de la cintura de Yaku hasta sus omóplatos. Le recorrió lentamente el cuerpo con la yema de los dedos.</p>
<p>—Significa que quería salir corriendo al ver tu fea cara.</p>
<p>—<em>Hm</em> —soltó Yaku como un pequeño gruñido de victoria. Sus uñas cosquillearon bajo la camiseta de Kuroo—, sabía que soy aterrador. De seguro te orinaste los pantalones.</p>
<p>Kuroo se echó a reír cuando le vio morderse los labios para aguantar una sonrisa. Usó ambos brazos para envolverlo más fuerte contra sí y poder besarlo en el costado de la frente. Yaku dio una pataleta para que lo soltara, pero acabó cediendo ante la derrota y permitió que Kuroo atrapara sus labios en un beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de tono.</p>
<p>Incluso si el momento aceleraba todos sus sentidos, Kuroo podía recordar perfectamente el estado de trance en que su cuerpo entraba cuando se quedaban en esa posición: músculos relajados, respiración tranquila, despreocupación, pulso suave, pero fuerte…</p>
<p>Dopamina y serotonina.</p>
<p>O, como vulgarmente las llamaban: las hormonas de la felicidad.</p>
<p>Se había pasado toda la vida estudiando biología y química del cuerpo humano por pura diversión y hobby —por más de que era obvio de que sí, nunca pensó que su propio cuerpo podría sentir tan fuerte todas esas extrañas sensaciones de los libros de texto.</p>
<p>Pero la verdad es que Kuroo Tetsurou se había convertido en un verdadero adicto de su dopamina y serotonina. Si no fueran sustancias del cuerpo humano, tendrían que haberlo enviado a rehabilitación.</p>
<p>Por algo se había encontrado una fuente personal —un poco pequeña, pero más poderosa que cualquiera— de aquellas dos hormonas.</p>
<p>Y su nombre era Yaku Morisuke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>